Forgetting The Past
by Katerzzzz
Summary: Sequel to In Your Eyes, even though it isnt finished But I wnted to do a sequel so here it is!
1. Unknown Father

_**My sequel to In Your Eyes, I might as well get on with it seeing as I'm not doing nothing! Four years have passed, so Edward is 6 and Lucy is 4, James has been missing for four years, going into DMC and Isabelle can't and won't move on! Includes new characters of mine so be warned, and enjoy.**_

"I always love you, and I will return" Isabelle murmured, recieting the words her beloved Commodore had said on this very day four years ago.

"Where are you, my love?" Isabelle looked up, tears making her pale green eyes shine.

But there was no reply.

Isabelle closed her eyes so tightly tears began to appear on her cheeks.

"CHARGE!" she heard a cry from downstairs.

She walked onto the balcony and looked into the garden below.

The sight that greeted her was a typical one.

6 year old Edward ran forward on the little white pony he and his sister had affectionatly named Snowy, wielding his play dagger in the air. He made Snowy briskly canter up to Lucy and two of her friends, the daughters of Lietenant Groves, Emma and Caroline.

The three girls scattered, jumping onto chairs, walls and into the arms of the nursemaids.

"I'm Commodore James Norrington!" Edward cried, kicking Snowy so the little pony reared up on his hind legs, hooves flailing in the air.

He kicked Snowy again, and the little pony returned to all fours so quickly Edward lost his stirrups and fell on the neatly trimmed grass. Whilst Snowy trotted off into the shade and began munching the fresh spring roots.

Lucy giggled and said "I don't think Commodore Norrington would have done _that_!"

Isabelle smiled, the children talked about him often enough, about how they'd like to meet him, but the poor little ones had no idea the great man was their father. When Isabelle had receive the news of her beloveds death, four weeks after he'd set sail after Sparrow, she'd changed her name back to Swann, and her children had grown up believing that their father was a man who's name their mother had forgotten.

Edward picked himself up and dusted himself down. "I wasn't scared!" he stated "Probably the Commodore done it once or twice"

"Not like that though" Lucy said.

"Be quiet" Edward said, covering her mouth with his hand, the blunt dagger to her throat "Or I'll send you to Davy Jones' locker!"

Lucy gave a muffled scream and pulled away from her brother.

"Edward!" Isabelle cried, Edward looked up at his mother with enquiring eyes

"Stop frightening your sister like that!" Isabelle told him.

"Yes, Mother!" Edward replied, bowing at her.

He ran off to remount Snowy, whilst the girls once again began playing tea party.

Isabelle slowly sank to he ground, knees pulled up to her chin.

"How can I keep it from them, I won't b able to forever, someone's bound to let it slip" she said to herself.

She looked up at the cloudless blue sky "How can I keep you from them, James?"

_**You like? R+R, thanks. **_


	2. Arrest Warrants

_**New Chapter. Hope you enjoy!**_

Isabelle smiled proudly as she watched her sister, Elizabth being pulled into a rather hideous looking corset.

It was her wedding day to Will Turner.

"Excited?" Isabelle said.

"Yes" Elizabeth nodded, she gasped as the maid pulled the corset a little too tightly "My God, are you trying to kill me?"

"Beg pardon, miss" the maid said.

Elizabeth turned back to the bedpost that she clung onto, and she rolled her eyes, making Isabelle giggle slightly.

"If only Violet was here..." Elizabeth murmured.

"If only..." Isabelle agreed.

The last they'd saw of their pretty younger sister, she was stepping on a boat that would take her back to England, but she wasn't alone, her new husband, Cutler Beckett was accompanying her, Violet wasn't to return to Port Royal. She was gone.

But Governor Swann had recently received news he had another granddaughter, Violet had given birth to a healthy baby girl. Rosie.

Elizabeth was readying herself for her wedding at Isabelle's house.She was getting ready in her sisters bedroom. Elizabeth then noticed the single rose James had given her sister the day he'd left to go after Sparrow, it still lay on her sister's bed table.

"Why have you still got that rose?" Elizabeth asked her sister.

Isabelle's light green gaze turned to the wilting flower and she replied simply "Because it's the only thing I've got left of him"

"What about the children?" Elizabeth asked

"I don't want them dragged into this mess"

"Mess?"

"About James. I'm scared at how they'd react if I told them that he was their father. It's better having them believe their father was a merchant sailor, not their beloved Commodore"

"But they already know him, how happy do you think they'd be if..." Elizabeth trailed off as her sister cast her a warning glance.

Isabelle then looked up at a knock on the door.

She signalled to the maid to open it, the maid opened it, she looked back and said "Miss Isabelle, it's Master Edward"

Isabelle then replied cooly "Show him in"

"I beg your pardon?" The maid said, horrified that Isabelle was inviting a boy into a womans changing room

"I said show him in" Isabelle snapped.

The maid nodded and sowly opene the door, and held it open so Edward could walk in. Head held high, hand resting on the hilt of his small yet sharp sword.

Just like his father.

Edward was wearing a suit made of sea blue silk with gold trimmings. He wore black shoes and white stockings that went up to his knees. On his head he wore the typical tricorn hat, sea blue again, with gold lace for the trim and a white feather could just be seen peeking out.

Isabelle smiled and walked over to her son, bending down to his level and pulling his coat edges close together, she put her nose against his and said "Who's my handsome boy?" she pulled away, looking at him, he smiled "Mother", he moved away and sat on the bed, he looked at her with pale green eyes "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, my darling, you can ask me anything at all" Isabelle stood up to her full height.

"Did you know Commodore Norrington?" Edward asked.

Isabelle's heart skipped a beat, "Did I know the Commodore? Yes, I did, he was a good friend of mine, and your fathers, like brother's they were."

"Was you sad when he died?"

"OF COURSE I WAS!" Isabelle snapped "What kind of heartless woman wouldn't have been? Good God, Edward, who do you take me for?!" she covered her mouth with her hands as she realised what she was saying.

Edward looked at her with hurt eyes, he then grabbed his hat and slipping off the bed, he ran out the room, but wasn't so quick he couldn't hide the tears.

"Edward..." Isabelle cried after him, she picked up her skirts and ran out the room "Edward!" she cried, running down the hallway, he stopped, and looked at her with a tear-streaked face. She knelt in front of him, taking her son in her arms "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you" she whispered, sighing with happiness as she felt him relax as she stroked his black hair and rocked him like a baby. "I'm so sorry" she whispered...

...Isabelle and the children had just stepped out of the carriage into the rain, she was at the chapel, but could hear no organ playing, nor see anyone. She was confused.

She looked at her children "Get back into the carriage" she told them, they obeyed, "Wait here".

She pulled her shawl round her tightly as the wind and rain tried to snatch it from her.

She was then greeted by her father.

"Father!" she gasped "What's going on?"

"Will, and your sister" Weatherby trembeled "They've...been...arrested!" he cried.

Isabelle gasped "Arrested, by who?"

"The company, who else?"Weatherby muttered "Come on, I want to see what's going on"

He took his daughter's hand and let her through the chapel's side door and out into the gardens.

On the terrace overlooking the chapel garden where Elizabeth and Will were to get married, a great crowd stood, Weatherby managed to push his way through, dragging Isabelle with him.

A man stood in the space in the middle, facing the garden's looking out into the rain.

"Who are you?!" Weatherby cried "Stand your men down at once! Do you hear?!" Isabelle was quick enough to glance at her drenched sister, struggling in the arms of a soldier.

The man in the long coat turned around, pulling the long woolen garment off as he did so, passing it to a sinister looking man beside him.

When he looked at Weatherby and Isabelle, Isabelle immediatley knew who he was.

"CUTLER?" she asked.

"Ah, Isabelle, my beloved sister-in-law, how nice to see you after such a long time" Cutler said

"Governor Swann, also, it's been too long, far too long. And before you say, I have been looking after Violet and Rosie"

"Why are you here, Beckett?" Weatherby spat out the last word as if it were poison.

"It's _Lord_ Beckett, now, actually" Cutler smiled smugly.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man" Weatherby told him

"In fact I do, Mr. Mercer" Cutler called, the man Isabelle had seen earlier stepped up, opening a leather folder he pulled out a warrant, "The warrant of arrest for one William Turner" he handed it to Weatherby.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann" Weatherby said, looking up.

"Oh is it? That's annoying, my mistake, arrest her!" Cutler shouted.

"On what charges?!" Isabelle asked.

"The charge is for helping a known pirate,who was convicted of piracy and condemned to death for which..." Weatherby couldn't uter the last words.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death" Cutler finished it for him.

He turned to Mercer "And also, I have another arrest warrant, for one James Norington"

Isabelle looked up. "Is he here?" Cutler asked. "You know he's dead!" Isabelle spat "You know he's gone!"

"Do I?" Cutler asked, "Because I was never told of his death. Pity, to leave behind such a beautiful wife and two wonderful children, all for one pirate, you really think he loved you?"

"Go away" Isabelle cursed. She turned and pushed her way back through the crowds, out of the chapel and back into her carriage. As they coachman drove off, she quickly settled herself back down into the game of happy familys that she was playing with the "family" she had left.

_**HOPE YOU ALL LIKE! RETURN OF VIOLET IN NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	3. Capturing Hearts

_**New chapter! As promised! Enjoy**_

Isabelle stormed into the parlour room of her house. Hair sodden and plastered to her face. She bit her lip and suddenly felt her legs buckle underneath her, collapsing into the chair, she wrapped her arms around herself and wept.

She slowly looked up at the soft voice of Lucy "Mama?Why are you crying?", her little girl was standing in the doorway, pink pastel dress soaked, under her wicker bonnet her hair dripped water onto her pale shoulders.

"Don't worry, darling" Isabelle smiled "Can you fetch me your brother? I have something to tell you both"

Lucy nodded and walked out the room.

Isabelle readied herself for this moment, the moment she'd waited for, for four long years, she'd been waiting to tell her beloved children this.

She whispered "God give me strength"

She looked up as Edward and Lucy entered the room

"Come, my dears, sit down"

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"I am going to tell you something" Isabelle said.

Edward collapsed into the chair beside his mother as she pulled Lucy onto her lap.

"Now, you two must be very grown up about this. You understand?"

Both her children nodded.

"Very well" Isabelle cleared her throat "Do you know who your father was?"

"He was a merchant sailor" Edward said "Wasn't he?"

"No" Isabelle gently shook her head "He was a man of the Royal Navy. A brave man, very brave, he'd lay down his life for either of you"

"Who was he?" Edward asked bluntly

"He was called James Norrington. Commodore James Norrington" Isabelle said.

Edward looked away, then looked back at his mother, eye's shining brightly "He was our father?"

"Yes. And you look just like him" Isabelle smiled

A smile fluttered on Edward's lips "Do I?" he stammered.

"Yes, just like him, and you act like him"Isabelle smiled.

Edward stood up "I'm going to be just like him, I'm going to do what he failed to do, I'm going to capture the most notorious pirate in the Caribbean, I'm going to catch Sparrow!" he cried, before turning and running out the room.

Lucy then slid off her mother's lap and too followed her brother "Edward, wait for me!"

Isabelle smiled, she'd captured her children's hearts. Just as Edward wanted to recapture Sparrow.

_**Like?**_


	4. New Bruises and Old Scars

_**New chappie! BIG SUPRISE! Here goes...**_

Violet looked up as Cutler entered the room, she watched her husband collapse into his chair.

He looked at her with his intriguing grey eyes "What?" he asked.

Violet raised her eyebrows "Nothing. It's just you seem a bit off"

"Off?" Cutler rose from his chair and strode over to Violet, fingering her golden curls he said "Has Rosie settled?"

"Yes" Violet said "Did you see Isabelle at the wedding?" "About that" Cutler murmured, he bit his lip "There was no wedding"

"No wedding!" Violet exclaimed, "Why?"

"Well, it seems Mr. Turner and your sister are going to be dead before they become man and wife" Cutler said plainly.

Violet rose from her seat, hazel eyes glaring at her husband "What did you do?" she enquired, facing her husband.

"My job" Cutler raised an eyebrow "Which is more than you're doing right now"

"What?" Violet hissed "What are you talking about?"

"Your job..." Cutler stood in front of his wife "..is to respect me. You don't seem to be doing that at the moment"

"Well, can you blame me? You sent my own sister to jail for no apparent reason" Violet screeched.

"There you go again" Cutler smiled smugly "You-" he was cut off as Violet slapped him hard around the face, he regained himself before smiling and saying "You silly little girl", he then raised his hand and bought it down sharply upon her left cheek.

Violet gasped for air, Cutler too, suddenly gasped, as if escaping a trance, his grey eyes wide, he looked at Violet, he went to touch her cheek, she hissed "Don't touch me..." she then looked up "Don't even look at me" she then picked up her skirts and ran out off the room.

Cutler stared at her as she ran "Vi. Vi come back, I'm sorry..." his voiced trailed off as she ignored him. Cutler close his eyes and sighed before going over to pour himself a large glass of sherry.

Violet sobbed slightly as she rested her head in the carriage as it made its way down and out of the gates of her new home. She was going to visit her sister.

Isabelle was sitting in the front parlor, reading a book. She didn't loo up as she heard a knock at the door, but she did think it was a bit odd someone calling at this hour.

She looked up as the doorman came and addresed her "Lady Isabelle, you have someone wishing to see you"

"Send them in" Isabelle said, she stood up and composed herself, readying herself for her visitor, but nothing could prepare her for the shock she received as her little sister walked into the parlor.

"Violet..." she was barely able to stutter her sister's name.

"Isabelle" Violet nodded.

Isabelle then threw her arms around Violet "There's so much I have to tell you" she said.

"I've missed you" Violet murmured.

"I've missed you too"

_**LIKE? Please say you do!**_


End file.
